fantasysportsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gridiron Football
Gridiron Football is a different version of Canadian Football that is played in some parts of the United States. It is getting more popular over the years by professional football players. History Gridiron Football was invented during World War II on a farm in Houston,Texas. It was invented because of the stop of American Football during that time in the 20th century. It was first played on a yellow patched farm field by Farmer's University and Diary University during the summer time of 1950. Home the Game Starts There are a few different ways that a gridiron football came start. The most common is the coin toss though, others are being used more now days. Coin Toss The game can start with a coin toss which is flipped by the referee. The team that wins the coin toss: *1. Gets the ball on the opening kickoff or kicks the ball. *2. Picks the end zone to defend. *3. Lets the other team pick 1. or 2. Flip Toss The game can start with a flip toss which is where the referee flips the football. The team that wins the flip toss gets to pick which end zone to defend and one of these depending on where the ball lands on: *Lands on the "lasses side" then that team gets to kick the ball. *Lands on the "brown side" then that team gets the ball on the opening kickoff. Scoring Methods Scoring Methods: A team scores points by the following plays: *1.(7 PTS),Touchdown-(TD): When a receiver catches the ball in the end zone or when the running back rushes the ball into the end zone. *2.(4 PTS),Interception-(INT): When a defender catches the ball in the air or takes it away from a receiver. *3.(3 PTS),Field Goal-(FG): When the kicker kicks the ball through the field goal. *4.(2 PTS),Safety-(S): When an offensive player gets tackled or steps out of bounds in the opponent's end zone. Extra Point An Extra Point is when a team scores a touchdown and makes one of these: *1.) (2 PT),Two Point Conversion-(TPC): When the team runs the ball in the end zone or the receiver catches the ball in the end zone after a touchdown. *2.) (1 PT),Field Goal-(EFG): When the kicker kicks the ball through the field goal after a touchdown. Receiver In Motion In gridiron football a receiver can be in motion before the ball is hiked and must cross the line just before the ball is hiked. A receiver can also move out of the position zone to either do a reverse-sided pattern or to become a blocker for a running back. Number of Downs There are four downs in gridiron football. A team must gain fourteen yards to pick up a first down instead of ten yards in american and canadian football. Fourth Down A team may not punt the ball on forth down if that team has aleady crossed the fifty yard line. They must either kick a field goal,pass the ball to a receiver, or the running back must runn with the ball from a handoff from the quarterback. Gridiron Football Positions Offense Defense Special Kicking Team